Neon Naman Barabwa
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Kami putramu, Appa... Kenapa kau perlakukan kami seperti ini? Kenapa kau sering memukul kami? Kenapa kau sering memaki kami? Kenapa kau sering menghina ibu kami? Apa salah kami? Keluarga itu... Seperti inikah rupanya?"/ YunJae Incest.


_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kami putramu, Appa... Kenapa kau perlakukan kami seperti ini? Kenapa kau sering memukul kami? Kenapa kau sering memaki kami? Kenapa kau sering menghina ibu kami? Apa salah kami?_

_Hamonie... Kenapa memperlakukan kami berbeda dari cucu-cucumu yang lain? Apakah darah yang mengalir pada tubuh kami berbeda dari sepupu-sepupu kami? Kenapa Halmonie tidak pernah mencintai kami? Kenapa harus memukul kami sampai kulit kami memerah? Kenapa tidak mau menyekolahkan kami ditempat yang layak? Kenapa sering menghujat kami? Apa salah kami?_

_Keluarga itu..._

_Seperti inikah rupanya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Tittle : **__**Neon Naman Barabwa (Ga nyambung dengan isi)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance? Familly? Incest? A little hurt/sad? **__**(silahkan tentukan sendiri)**_

_**Rate : **__**T+**_

_**Cast : **__**Member DBSK (untuk keperluan cerita marga disesuaikan)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**____**but this story **__**is**__** mine**__**,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **__**Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kakakmu itu benar-benar brengsek! Sama seperti ibu kalian yang tidak tahu diri! Tidak tahu malu dan jalang!" _yeoja_ yang sudah berumur itu terlihat sangat murka. Kedua mata lelahnya terlihat memerah dan berair, jemarinya yang sudah keriput menunjuk-nujuk sosok cantik yang berdiri diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, "Harusnya kau enyah dari sini seperti kakakmu! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!"

Selalu seperti ini...

Sejak usianya dua tahun dirinya selalu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh _Halmonie_nya, perlakuan yang berbeda dari saudara sepupunya yang lain. Dirinya selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh _Halmonie_nya. Bila sepupu-sepupunya yang lain akan dibelikan mainan dan baju baru, dirinya hanya mendapatkan hinaan dan makian. Saat kecil dulu bahkan baju yang dikenakannya adalah baju bekas milik kakaknya yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

Dua anak itu benar-benar seorang Jung namun mendapat perlakuan yang sama sekali tidak layak. Bahkan perlakuan terhadap anjing peliharaan jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang _Halmonie_ mereka lakukan pada kedua bocah malang itu.

Ayah mereka bercerai dengan ibu mereka. Kenapa? Karena Ibu mereka tidak tahan pada sikap _halmonie_ mereka yang selalu mencampuri rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya. Ibu dan ayah mereka sama-sama berselingkuh. Hak asuh memang jatuh ke tangan ibu mereka namun keluarga ayah mereka yang memiliki harga diri sangat tinggi itu akhirnya merampas semua hak asuh mereka dari ibu mereka menggunakan berbagai cara termasuk cara-cara kotor sekali pun.

Tetapi apa yang mereka dapat?

Ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama calon ibu tiri mereka sama sekali kurang memperhatikan dan peduli pada mereka. Dua Jung bersaudara itu diasuh oleh _Halmonie_nya yang kejam dan galak. Tapi hanya pada mereka. Ya, hanya pada Yunho dan jaejoonglah sosok _yeoja_ tua itu berlaku kejam dan galak. Pada cucu-cucunya yang lain _halmonie_ tidak pernah sekeras dan sekejam itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong dimasukkan ke sekolah biasa, berbeda dengan dua sepupu mereka, putri dari adik ayah mereka yang dimasukkan ke sebuah sekolah elit berbiaya mahal. Sunggung timpang! Apalagi uang jajan yang diberikan pada mereka. Keduanya bahkan kadang harus menahan lapar karena sering tidak diberi uang saku saat sekolah. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka hanyalah anak kecil biasa. Ibu mereka pun tidak tahu perlakuan yang menimpa mereka. Jangankan untuk mengetahui perkembangan mereka, ibu mereka pun sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan menemui mereka, semua akses untuk berhubungan dengan mereka telah dipatahkan oleh keluarga ayah mereka yang kejam dan arogan.

Hingga...

Ketika lulus dari SMP, Yunho mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negri sampai sarjana. Yunho mengambil beasiswa itu tanpa ragu-ragu dan meninggalkan adiknya yang sangat polos dan lugu itu sendirian di sarang iblis. Namun sebelum pergi Yunho berjanji akan kembali untuk menjemput Jaejoong ketika dirinya sudah meraih kesuksesan didalam genggamannya.

Jaejoong sepeninggal Yunho bahkan diperlakukan lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya. _Namja_ yang memiliki sifat halus dan penurut itu setiap hari menjadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan ayahnya karena menurut ayahnya Jaejoong sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak ingat seperti apa wajah ibunya karena ketika dirinya berusia sepuluh tahun ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti prosesi pemakaman ibunya sendiri. Bahkan kedua kaki Jaejoong dirantai, _namja_ yang memiliki mata indah itu dikurung satu bulan lamanya di dalam kamarnya dan tidak boleh keluar.

Kebebasannya benar-benar terenggut.

Dan kini, satu jam setelah prosesi pemakaman ayahnya sendiri Jaejoong harus mendapatkan makian dari sang _halmonie_. Ibu tirinya yang melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu pun hanya diam. _Namja_ yang kini berusia dua puluh empat tahun dan duduk di bangku salah satu universitas swasta di Seuol itu hanya diam saja mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Andaikan Jaejoong tidak ingat janji kakaknya yang akan menjemputnya, _namja_ cantik itu pasti sudah kabur dari neraka itu. Tapi bila kabur bagaimana kakaknya bisa menemukannya? Itulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan selama ini hingga menahan sakit hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kenapa _halmonie_nya bisa memaki dirinya padahal seharusnya mereka sedang berduka?

Jawabannya karena kakak Jaejoong tidak mau pulang untuk menghadiri pemakaman ayah mereka. Di telpon kemarin Yunho mengatakan pada _halmonie_nya bahwa untuk apa dirinya pulang, bukankah ketika ibunya meninggal Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak diijinkan menghadiri prosesi pemakamannya? Kenapa sekarang Yunho harus pulang demi seorang _Appa_ yang tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang padanya?

"Anak brengsek yang terlahir dari rahim _yeoja_ brengsek akan tetap brengsek sampai dunia ini kiamat!"

Jaejoong diam mendengarkan semua celaan dan makian yang diperuntukkan pada dirinya, kakaknya dan ibunya. Hal biasa yang didengarnya sejak berusia dua tahun, jadi untuk apa mempermasalahkan hal itu? Jaejoong memilih diam karena selama ini dirinya makan dan tidur di rumah _halmonie_nya. Ya, memang. Bahkan Jaejoong harus rela bekerja dan menabung untuk mengumpulkan uang agar dirinya bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Tidak seperti kakaknya yang memiliki otak cerdas, Jaejoong memiliki otak pas-pasan. Dan karena _halmonie_nya enggan menyekolahkannya sampai universitas, Jaejoong terpaksa bekerja demi mewujudkan impiannya. Jaejoong bekerja sebagai kasir sebuah mini market pada pagi hingga siang hari, sore sampai malam Jaejoong bekerja di sebuah restoran Jepang. Dua tahun bekerja keras dan menabung membuatnya bisa melanjutkan mimpinya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengeluh pada kakaknya, Jaejoong tidak pernah mengadu pada kakaknya karena tidak ingin membebani kakaknya. Yang Jaejoong inginkan adalah agar kakaknya segera membawanya pergi dari sarang iblis itu sebelum Jaejoong kehilangan kewarasannya dan memotong nadinya sendiri.

.

.

Jaejoong baru pulang ke rumah sekitar pukul delapan malam. _Namja_ yang masih mengenakan baju yang dipakainya ketika berangkat kuliah tadi pagi itu pun hanya terdiam di depan pintu saat _halmonie_nya tengah memaki seorang _namja_ berbadan tegap yang tengah memunggunginya. Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa namja itu, yang dilihatnya hanyalah punggung kokoh dan tuguh tegap itu.

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong membulat ketika _namja_ yang sedang dimaki-maki oleh _halmonie_nya menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, _namja_ bermata musang itu menarik sebuah koper besar berwarna _baby_ _blue_ dengan hiasan gajah di atas permukaannya. Yang Jaejoong tahu, koper itu adalah miliknya.

"Kita pergi!"

Jaejoong sedikit kaget ketika tangannya ditarik oleh _namja_ tampan itu menjauhi rumah yang selama 22 tahun terakhir menjadi tempatnya pulang untuk sekedar menumpang makan dan tidur. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Namja_ itu sedikit syock ketika tubuhnya dipaksa memasuki sebuah mobil mewah. Koper miliknya dilempar begitu saja pada kursi kemudi.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Jaejoong saat _namja_ itu sudah memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobil itu menjauhi rumah keluarga Jung.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Jaejoong lagi, "Kita akan pergi kemana? Kapan _Hyung_ pulang?"

Mobil berhenti mendadak, membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

Mata setajam musang itu menatap Jaejoong lembut penuh kerinduan, "Akan ku bawa kau ketempat seharusnya kau berada."

"Dimana?" tanya Jaejoong. Sunggung tidak mengerti sikap _hyung_nya ini. Kakak yang selalu ditunggu dan dirindukannya.

"Disisiku."

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku ketika tiba-tiba saja bibir berbentuk hati itu menyentuh bibir merahnya, menghisapnya pelan.

Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

"Mulai besok kau harus berhenti bekerja sebagai kasir!" perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap binggung kakaknya yang baru saja memasuki kamar barunya membawa serta barang-barangnya, "_Waeyo_?" memang semenjak memutuskan untuk kuliah Jaejoong tidak lagi bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran Jepang namun tetap bekerja sebagai seorang kasir.

"Penderitaanmu selama ini akan aku tebus. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada siapa pun yang sudah menyakitimu."

Jung Yunho, kakaknya itu terlihat sedikit berbeda sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dulu Jaejoong selalu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat kakaknya, namun sekarang entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa sedikit takut. Mata setajam musang kakaknya itu terlihat menyimpan banyak sekali kegetiran hidup dan dendam.

"Istirahatlah." Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong pelan, mencium bibir merah _namja_ cantik itu sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di kamar barunya.

Hening menemani Jaejoong.

Yunho membawanya ke sebuah apartemen mewah yang sebelumnya belum pernah Jaejoong datangi. Yunho bilang mulai sekarang mereka akan tinggal di sana bersama. Jaejoong memang tahu bahwa kecerdasan Yunho mampu membuatnya menduduki posisi manager di salah satu perusahaan raksasa. Jaejoong juga senang akhirnya dirinya bisa bersama dengan kakaknya lagi, tetapi...

Jung Yunho yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu, itu yang Jaejoong rasakan. Bila dulu Yunho akan mengusap kepalanya sebelum tidur, Yunho yang sekarang justru membelainya. Bila dulu Yunho akan mencium keningnya sebelum pergi, Yunho yang sekarang mencium bibirnya sebelum pergi. Jaejoong tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya, kenapa kakaknya jadi seperti itu sekarang?

.

.

"Hyungie?"

Yunho yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya tersenyum saat Jaejoong memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan? Kau ingin pergi bersama teman-temanmu? Ini akhir pekan, pergilah! Kau butuh uang?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ku pikir _Hyungie_ sudah pergi karena tidak menemaniku makan."

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Jaejoong tinggal bersama Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu baru tahu kalau kakaknya memiliki hobi yang unik sekarang. Yunho pekerja keras dan sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho membeli saham di salah satu management artis sebagai investasi. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi sekaya itu. Memang mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya, hanya saja selama ini mereka diperlakukan selayaknya pengemis oleh keluarga mereka sendiri.

Ironis...

"Bagaimana bila kau berlibur? Bukankah sebentar lagi libur akhir semester?" tanya Yunho, "Kau mau berlibur kemana?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Di rumah saja. Aku ingin menemani _Hyungie_..."

"Sebuah keputusan yang salah." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan pelan hingga _namja_ tampan itu berdiri tegak di hadapan adiknya, "Bagaimana bila aku membelikan sebuah apartement untukmu? Kau bisa tinggal di sana, bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"_Hyungie_ mau mengusirku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut. Jaejoong tidak mau merasakan kesepian lagi.

"Begitulah!"

"_Wae_? Apa aku menyusahkan _Hyungie_?" _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong bergerak gelisah, ketakutan itu nyata terpampang di hadapannya. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu benar-benar ingin mengusirnya?

"Sangat menyusahkan." Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih, bahkan _doe eyes_ indah itu terlihat berair. Yunho mendekap tubuh adiknya erat, "Kau sangat menyusahkan. Membuatku nyaris gila."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu mencengkeram kuat punggung kemeja kakaknya. Jaejoong takut. Bila Yunho juga mengusirnya, kemana dirinya harus pergi? Hanya Yunho yang dimilikinya.

"Tidak tahukah kau? Selama ini aku menahan diriku, aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu menjadi pendosa sepertiku?" gumam Yunho.

"_Hyungie_?" tanya Jaejoong binggung.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Yunho sebelum mencium bibir ranum adiknya sendiri.

.

.

Bila air mata adalah luapan kesedihan, maka apa arti hujan? Langit menangis? Kenapa langit menangis? Untuk apa langit menangis? Apakah langit menangisi bumi yang sudah berlumuran dosa? Atau langit menyayangkan semua kekejian yang mahluk bumi lakukan?

Dua minggu lamanya langit dihiasi mendung kelabu, udara dingin bahkan menusuk-nusuk hingga ke dalam tulang, membuat siapa saja enggan keluar dari rumah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Kadang-kadang langit memuntahkan tangisannya dan itu sedikit mengganggu. Liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah menjadi menyebalkan mengingat cuaca bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

"Aku bisa mengirimmu ke Hawai bila kau ingin, _Boo_." Ucap Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya menatap Jaejoong yang melihat ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. _Boo_, Yunho mulai memanggil Jaejoong dengan nama itu semenjak dirinya menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Bukan perasaan cinta pada sesama saudara melainkan perasaan terhadap seseorang yang benar-benar bisa menggugah hasrat dan gairahnya sebagai seorang manusia. Memang salah. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengurus _Hyungie_ bila aku pergi. Lagi pula aku tidak mau pergi sendirian." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri selama ini, _Boo_." Ucap Yunho. Hidup di Amerika sendiri membuatnya mandiri dan melakukan apa yang sebelumnya tidak bisa dilakukan.

"Tidak lagi setelah ada aku." Jaejoong tahu semua ini salah. Hubungannya dengan Yunho juga salah. Yunho adalah kakaknya, tetapi... Jaejoong tidak bisa meninggalkan Yunho. Hanya Yunho yang dia punya. Jaejoong tidak mau merasakan sakit dan kesepian lagi karena berada di samping Yunho adalah hal yang tepat bagi _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong merasa nyaman, aman dan terlindungi. Jaejoong tidak butuh apa-apa asal Yunho berada disisinya, itu lebih dari cukup untuk Jaejoong.

"Kemarilah." Yunho menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho, mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan kakaknya dengan nyaman.

"Hari ini kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Di luar gerimis. Aku lebih memilih membaca buku atau bermain _game on line_."

Yunho tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi sebentar, kan?"

"_Hyungie_ mau ke kantor?" tanya Jaejooong.

"_Ani_."

"Lalu? Mau kemana? Kencan?"

Yunho tertawa pelan saat melihat mata indah Jaejoong diliputi sinar kecemburuan, "_Ani_. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus, _Boo_. Tidak akan lama. Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, setelah itu aku akan pulang dan menemanimu."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Kau boleh menghajarku bila aku berbohong."

.

.

Yunho bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang juga dengan konsekuensi dirinya dipenjara, tetapi... bila dirinya dipenjara bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Adik kecil yang entah kapan menjadi obsesinya, orang yang dicintainya. Selama ini Yunho bekerja keras dan mengejar kesuksesan bukanlah tanpa alasan. Yang menjadi alasan Yunho sampai sekarang hanyalah keinginannya untuk membahagiakan Jaejoongnya, Yunho ingin memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk _namja_ cantik itu, kehidupan yang tidak pernah mereka dapatkan ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Yunho _Hyung_, kau datang?" tanya Park Yoochun, suami Jung Junsu yang merupakan sepupu Yunho dari adik bungsu mendiang ayahnya.

Ayah Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah putra sulung keluarga Jung yang memiliki seorang adik perempuan dan seorang adik laki-laki. Adik perempuan ayah Yunho memiliki dua orang anak yang kesemuanya berjenis kelamin perempuan, sedangkan adik bungsu ayahnya hanya memiliki seorang putra, dialah Jung Junsu.

"_Hyung_..." Junsu memeluk Yunho erat, "Mana Joongie? Aku merindukannya." Tanya Junsu. Sejak lahir Junsu tinggal di Busan bersama kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan direktur sebuah bank swasta. Junsu tidak tahu perlakuan seperti apa yang diterima oleh kedua sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Junsu pelan, "Joongie ada di rumah. Mainlah bila kau ingin menemuinya."

Junsu menggangguk pelan, "Pasti." Jawabnya, "_Halmonie_ menunggu _Hyung_."

"Karena itu aku datang kemari." Jawab Yunho.

"Ku harap _Halmonie_ tidak bersikap egois lagi pada _Hyung_ dan Joongie." Ucap Junsu. _Halmonie_nya itu memang suka sekali mencampuri hidup orang lain. Junsu ingat saat kedua orang tuanya nyaris bercerai karena sang _halmonie_ mengusik rumah tangga orang tuanya.

"Dia sudah melakukannya." Yunho mengusap perut Junsu yang sedikit buncit mengingat sepupunya itu sedang hamil muda, "Aku akan menemuinya dulu."

Junsu menggangguk pelan, "Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja." Gumamnya.

.

.

Dimata Yunho _yeoja_ tua itu masih terlihat angkuh dan kejam. Yunho masih ingat ketika dirinya dipukuli hanya karena merengek minta sebatang permen lolipop seperti yang sepupu perempuannya dapatkan dari sang _Halmonie_. Yunho masih ingat jelas ketika mata polosnya melihat adik kecilnya dihajar dan dimaki-maki hanya karena badan Jaejoong kecilnya kotor usai bermain mengejar katak di halaman depan rumah. Jemari Yunho terkepal kuat, berusaha meredam kemarahan yang disimpannya selama belasan tahun itu.

"Mana Jaejoong? Aku menyuruhmu membawanya pulang kemari!" _yeoja_ itu menatap sengit Yunho.

"Aku bukan bocah ingusan yang bisa kau atur-atur lagi... _Halmonie_." Ucap Yunho dingin.

Brak!

"Jung Yunho!" _yeoja_ tua itu memukul meja kayu di depannya. Matanya menyalang penuh kemarahan, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong?! Kau pasti sudah menghasutnya!" tuding _yeoja_ tua itu emosi.

"Kenapa? Apapun yang aku lakukan padanya itu bukan urusan _Halmonie_. Jaejoong adikku, aku yang bertanggung jawab pada hidupnya sekarang." Ucap Yunho tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu yang suka membangkang! Jaejoong berbeda darimu!"

"Tentu saja, Dia sangat polos dan lugu, bukan? Juga penurut. Karena itu _Halmonie_ bisa memperlakukannya sesuai keinginan _Halmonie_!"

"Jung Yunho!"

"Katakan saja apa mau _Halmonie_!"

"Aku ingin menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan anak kenalanku!' ucap _yeoja_ tua itu, "Sebagai calon dokter Jaejoong harus mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang sesuai dengannya."

"Apakah alasan ini juga yang membuat _Halmonie_ menikahkan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ku?" Yunho tersenyum sinis, "Apa yang menimpa _Appa_ dan _Umma_ku tidak akan ku biarkan menimpa Jaejoong."

"Kau membantahku, Jung Yunho?!"

"_Halmonie_ perlu ingat, aku wali Jaejoong sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan _Halmonie_ mengusik hidupnya lagi. Bukankah Jaejoong bisa sekolah pun itu karena hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Sekarang setelah kesuksesan nyaris berada ditangannya _Halmonie_ baru peduli padanya. Sungguh sangat memalukan."

Plak!

Tamparan yang sejak kecil sudah Yunho rasakan itu kembali mendarat di atas kulit wajahnya. Yunho bergeming (tidak bergerak/diam saja) mendapatkan tamparan dari neneknya, "Lumayan..."

"Jaejoong akan tetap..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _Halmonie_ mengusik hidup Jaejoongku lagi!" ucap Yunho, "Permisi."

.

.

"_Boo_, seandainya kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai... jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Yunho.

"Kenapa _Hyungie_ bersikap aneh setelah pulang tadi? Sebenarnya tadi _Hyungie_ pergi kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong, "Lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan, _ne_."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher jenjang Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Jika kau tidak mau maka tetaplah tinggal disisiku selamanya!" ucap Yunho, diusapnya punggung Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di atas pangkuannya, bermanja, "Kalau kau mencoba lari, akan ku patahkan kakimu..."

"Tidak akan lari..."

.

.

Musim bergulir dengan seharusnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalani kehidupan mereka tanpa campur tangan keluarga Jung. Yunho diangkat menjadi direktur eksekutif di tempatnya bekerja karena kepemilikan saham yang lumayan. Sementara Jaejoong, usai menamatkan kuliahnya _namja_ cantik itu mulai bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit sebagai dokter Umum. Keduanya sudah tidak lagi berurusan dengan keluarga Jung.

Dua tahun yang lalu _Halmonie_ mereka meninggal karena serangan jantung. Itu terakhir kali Yunho dan Jaejoong menginjakkan kaki di rumah mereka dibesarkan dulu. Selain dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak berhubungan lagi dengan siapapun dari keluarga Jung.

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dan mencubit pipi balita tampan dalam gendongan kakaknya itu, "Sup Ginseng." Jawabnya.

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Yunho mengajak Jaejoong dan putranya pindah ke sebuah rumah munggil yang memiliki cukup kamar untuk mereka berempat. Ya, Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong membuahkan hasil, seorang anak laki-laki tampan berusia 14 bulan bernama Jung Changmin dan seorang lagi yang masih berada di dalam perut Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melengkapi, saling menjaga dan melindungi. Yunho hanya bisa mencintai Jaejoong seroang bukan orang lain, mungkin juga Yunho sengaja melakukannya, sengaja menutup mata hatinya dan hanya melihat Jaejoong saja. Begitu pula yang Jaejoong lakukan. Ketika memutuskan untuk tinggal disisi Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu sudah siap menerima dan menanggung semua dosa yang diperbuatnya.

.

.

_Keluarga itu..._

_Seperti inikah rupanya?_

_Seperti inikah rasanya?_

_Tertawa bersama, berbagi cinta dan kehangatan bersama..._

_Bila keluarga itu seperti ini rasanya, bahkan aku rela menukarnya dengan semua dosa yang ada asal kebahagiaan ini terus menyertaiku sampai aku tutup usia... _

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Wednesday, December 25, 2013

12:42:07 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
